Home
by Ninjaslayer99
Summary: A collection of one-shots (mostly Romitri)
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, unfortunately.**

* * *

Today was the day - Dimitri would finally come home. For several weeks, he'd been working with Sonya and Adrian in Palm Springs. We'd talked everyday over the phone, but that hadn't kept me from missing him.

Walking up alone in our bed for example was one of the worst things about him being away and that was not something we could fix over the phone. Sometimes I even slept with one of his shirts to feel like he was sleeping next to me. But that wasn't something I was going to admit to anyone, especially not him.

Dimitri was quite busy as well as I was, so our conversations over the phone weren't very long either. Whenever I didn't have any shifts and Dimitri was busy with work I would go to the gym or hang out with Lissa. Being home alone was something loathed - probably because when you're Rose Hathaway you need a lot of action in your life.

Thankfully, I had been distracted all day, not being able to think too much about him coming home. But ever since I'd come home he'd been on my mind nonstop. I tried doing the dishes and cleaning the living room - I even tried to clean my closet, but nothing could take my mind off him.

He wouldn't arrive at Court until sometime after midnight unfortunately. So here I was a few hours later, laying in the bed, not being able to sleep because of the excitement of seeing him again. I swear this man was going to be the death of me. But even I couldn't keep my eyes open until he came home. After I had been standing up all day watching over Lissa I was exhausted. I felt myself slowly drifting away around midnight and quickly fell asleep after that.

I woke up an hour later when I heard someone opening the front door. I, still not being completely awake; quickly jumped out of bed thinking someone just broke into the apartment. The fact that Dimitri would come home about now completely slipped my mind.

I hid behind the closet next to the bed, making it nearly impossible to see me from the door to the living room. It would've been even better if it was dark outside, but I guess that's something I got to live with.

The man's footsteps got louder the closer he got to the bedroom. My breath came out in short quiet gasps and I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins. At that moment I realized I hadn't brought my stake with me. It was laying on the nightstand next to the bed, staring at me. _Oh well_ , I thought _, I can probably take him down without my stake_. Hopefully he wasn't armed.

Then he stopped, just a few meters away from me. Maybe I didn't have my weapon, but that wouldn't stop me from attacking him. But just a second before I was about to attack the man, I heard a voice.

"Roza?"

That's when I realized what was happening. Embarrassed over my reaction, I stepped out of my hiding place and faced Dimitri. Dimitri, who had been looking puzzled at the empty bed, laid his eyes on me and smiled one of those rare smiles only I received. He looked just like he did the last time I saw him, except for the dark circles under his eyes. His brown long hair was a bit longer as well. But he still looked like my comrade.

"I- I thought you were someone else." I murmured and felt myself blushing in embarrassment. The fact that I was a guardian, who had almost attacked my boyfriend because I forgot for a moment that he was coming home any minute, was a shame to my race. And let's not forget that I was the queen's guardian as well.

Dimitri shook his head amused and started walking slowly towards me. When he was just a couple of inches away from me he raised his hand and started caressing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too."

Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was a slow kiss, full of adoration, not hungry like he had missed my body. He kissed me like he had missed me - just missed seeing my face, being able to hold me and watch me do ordinary things.

When he broke the kiss he didn't pull away completely. His lips were just an inch away from mine and our foreheads touched. I was still wrapped in his arms, breathing faster than normal.

"You should go back to sleep" he whispered. "You have an early meeting tomorrow."

I groaned, remembering the meeting I had to attend in only a few hours. When I'd booked it I had no idea Dimitri would come home just a few hours before the meeting. Now I wished I had booked it later in the afternoon instead.

"I wish I could skip it and spend the morning with you instead." I said. Dimitri stroked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Me too." He sounded tired when he said that. His dark circles weren't proving me wrong either - it had probably taken him hours to drive here from the airport.

"I'm starting to think you're just trying to find an excuse to go to bed." I joked and stroked the skin under his eyes with my fingers.

Dimitri chuckled quietly before he led me to our bed. I lay down on my side of the bed and watched Dimitri take off his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. He shortly climbed in next to me and pulled the duvet over us. I snuggled up to his side and laid my head on his muscular chest. This time it wasn't hard for me to fall asleep - I could already feel myself drifting away. But before I could fall asleep Dimitri grabbed my waist gently and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Roza."

"Goodnight, comrade."

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction and english isn't my first language. So I would like to apologize if I've made any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Gun Safety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

Us dhampirs spend a lot of time preparing for our future lives as guardians. For years we spend our time in the academy learning to spare, use stakes and watch over our precious moroi. Basically, we learn everything there is to know about being a guardian.

Everything but one thing.

There are only three ways to kill strigoi. You either chop their head off, burn them or drive a stake through their heart. Therefore we mostly only use stakes as weapons. But there are occasions where stakes aren't enough - especially if your charge is the queen and has plenty of enemies that aren't strigoi.

Since I'd never learned how to use a gun (which I still firmly believe is cheating) I would have to do it as soon as possible. So today, a very rare occasion when both Dimitri and I had the day off, I would learn how to properly use a gun.

The training center we were in was empty - most dhampirs went to the gym to practice fighting instead. Shooting targets while standing still? That wasn't an effective way of preparing for eventual strigoi attacks.

The main room we were in had several booths with identical targets hanging on a wall a couple of feet away. Otherwise there wasn't much to see. The ceiling lamp was covered in dust and wouldn't stop flickering, creating a scenery you could probably find in a horror movie.

Dimitri led me to the weapon room through a door on my left. Inside the walls were filled with different guns - everything from small guns you could easily fit in your purse to big shotguns.

I quickly laid my eyes on an AK-47 - the only gun I actually knew the name of. But Dimitri had other plans.

"I think this one will be good to start with." He grabbed a small, boring looking gun and tried to hand it to me. Crossing my arms over my chest I gave him a long look. Out of all the guns he had definitely chosen the lamest one for me.

"What is this? A gun for an old lady?" I questioned.

"Rose, this is a SIG-Sauer 226 - it's easy to handle and perfect for practising with." I opened my mouth to start protesting, but he quickly cut me off. "It's almost the same model as the one the cops use."

"But why not the AK-47?" I gestured to the weapon hanging on the wall. "I mean, it's freaking badass! Plus, it's russian." Behind my back, I was crossing my fingers, hoping he would give in.

Dimitri didn't bulge. Instead, he handed me the old lady gun again. I guess I should have expected it - he had after all been a stern mentor at the academy.

"You can try it later when you've gotten more used to it. But for now, you will use this one." I let out an annoyed moan but still took the gun out of his hand. At least he gave me a gun immediately and didn't force me to learn safety and other boring stuff before.

We walked back to the main room and approached one of the shooting booths. The target, which was a human-sized paper figure with different colored areas, was hanging on a wall about 30 feet away.

The first ten minutes were the worst. Since Dimitri had given me the gun immediately I had thought I wouldn't have to do anything else but shoot the target. I was wrong.

Dimitri asked me to show him how I would hold the gun if I was about to shoot somebody, so I held the gun in one hand and aimed at the target. Shaking his head, Dimitri fixed my stance and made me hold the gun with both of my hands instead. Then, he also taught me how the safety worked.

Just when he was about to let me try to shoot the figure, his phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" I asked. Dimitri let out a quiet sigh.

"It's Hans." He said and lifted the phone to his ear.

I considered shooting the target while Dimitri was one the phone, but he gave me a warning look like he knew exactly what I was planning.

"Yes, I'll be there soon." He said after a while and hung up. "They need someone to fill in for guardian Lyzlov."

"And it has to be you?"

"Rose-"

"No, I understand." I said. "I'll just… practice shooting while you're gone. You've already taught me the basics, right?" He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off again. "I'll be fine."

Amused, Dimitri shook his head at me."I'll call Greg on my way there and tell him to teach you." He approached me and grabbed my face gently with his hands. "Don't do anything until he's here."

I gave out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

"I'll see you soon, Roza."

Dimitri gave me a quick kiss before he left through the door. Behind the door, the sound of his footsteps slowly faded into silence. When I was sure he wasn't coming back, I bolted to the armory. I refused to shoot with the small gun, and now when Dimitri was gone I had a chance to switch to another gun.

I already knew Greg wouldn't stop me from using another weapon. The man was an old, retired guardian who held a lot of respect for Dimitri - if I told him it was Dimitri's idea he would most definitely respect Dimitri's judgement and not do anything about it.

When Greg arrived a few minutes later, I was standing in the main room holding the AK-47.

"Guardian Belikov called me and-" His eyes widened when he saw the gun I was holding. "Guardian Hathaway, I'm not sure it's a good idea to use such a big weapon to-"

"Guardian Belikov's order - can I shoot now?" I asked. Greg looked reluctant, but didn't protest just like I had predicted.

"Um, yeah… sure."

I walked to the booth again and held up the gun. I quickly realized I couldn't hold it like the small gun, but still managed to get in a stance that didn't feel too complicated to shoot in. Greg had a very disturbed look over his face when I aimed at the target. Still, he didn't stop me.

My arms were slightly shaking from the weight of the gun making me think I probably was holding it completely wrong. Still, I aimed at the paper figure's head and pulled the trigger. The gun made a loud noise and recoiled painfully in my arms.

But I hadn't hit the target. The bullet hole was located several inches away from the figure.

Greg helped me fix my stance, grip and everything else that I did wrong. Then I fired the gun again… and didn't hit the target. And again. And again. Even though my new grip kept my arms from shaking, I couldn't hit the target.

"Wow, you're actually really bad at this." Greg said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Shut up, Greg." I muttered before I fired off another shot. After firing another ten bullets I still hadn't even touched the paper _around_ the figure. To be honest, I was better at cooking than shooting the target. I could even hit moving targets with books, but shooting something with a gun? I was embarrassingly bad at it.

"Maybe you need glasses?" He joked.

I was so frustrated over not being able to hit the target that I finally snapped. Turning towards him with the gun still in my hands I started yelling.

"Damn it, Greg! I told you to shut up!"

Accidentally I pulled the trigger and fired off another bullet. Greg had thankfully already started laying down on the floor after I'd turned towards him, so the bullet flew right over his head and hit the lamp in the ceiling instead. The glass shattered loudly, startling both of us, and the room went dark.

Neither one of us said anything for a few seconds. Instead we just stared at each other with equally shocked expressions.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and carefully laid the gun on the floor. Then I started walking, past Greg and towards the front door.

When I reached the door, I turned back towards him.

"If you tell Dimitri, I'll kill you." I threatened before I opened the door and left him alone in the darkness.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I probably won't update this story frequently since I'm working on another story at the moment, though.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone that favorited/reviewed my last one shot (the previous chapter). You guys truly made my day! :)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
